


Obsession

by emmabeth



Series: All yours [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chance Meetings, Confessions, First gay experience, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Smut in a public bathroom, Teasing Banter, Virgin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmabeth/pseuds/emmabeth
Summary: After a bitter turn of fate, Harry finds himself in a quaint bar with no idea what to do with his life. Luckily the bar offers more than just a peculiar scarlet drink. A shadow from the past comes back and reminds Harry of emotions long forgotten.





	Obsession

If life before the war had been hard, nothing could have prepared Harry for what came afterwards. He had never really grown used to ‘the boy who lived’ title and now he was greeted by every single witch and wizard who wanted to either congratulate him on a battle well won (as if he had done it all singlehandedly) or complain to him about how their lives were ruined and Harry should somehow be held responsible. Considering those were his options in public places, going out had become a chore. Therefore, Harry had grown into something of a recluse. Hermione called him a ‘shut in’ but what did she know anyway? Ron pointed out that it was Harry’s reluctance to go out to places that secured his single status. Anymore these days, Harry was convinced being single was for the best.

Harry kept his head down and tried to weave through the crowd of people without being noticed. He wanted nothing more than to get home and drown his sorrows in peaceful solitude. Today had been a momentous day for Harry, he’d finally quit his token job as an auror and he was hoping a glass or two of pumpkin juice would distract him from the looming question of ‘what are you going to do now’. However, as he walked down the street he saw the little corner bar he often walked past. The words of his friends came back to his mind and Harry found himself genuinely curious for the first time about what could be so great inside a bar.

 

The inside was actually very similar to the Three Broomsticks Inn and Harry felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. Luckily, it was a happy sort of nostalgia that made him smile widely as he walked to the bar. He sat down at the counter and suddenly realized that he couldn’t simply order a butter beer, but that something more adult would probably be expected. He really didn’t have any clue about alcohol, never having really refined a taste for it. He could drink a glass of wine or sip a beer at a party, but ordering something to drink at a bar suddenly seemed more difficult than he had expected it would be.

The bartender, a middle-aged woman with a boney sort of look, jolted when she saw Harry. Fortunately, she didn’t react otherwise and calmly tried to take his drink order.

“Give him a Sorcerer’s Firecracker and put it on my tab.” A particularly pungent gentleman whose face was covered in whiskers leaned over the bar next to Harry. He smiled, or at least Harry thought it was a smile, he could only see whiskers suddenly sliding up the man’s face.

“My boys wouldn’t have made it through those times without you. It’s a pleasure.” He reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand, shaking it tightly.

Harry mumbled something, even this many years later he wasn’t sure exactly how to respond in situations like this.

“Now let me tell you something you probably haven’t heard.” The man still didn’t let go of Harry’s hand but looked like he was settling in for a very long story. Harry tried not to grimace, but in his mind, he made a special note to never doubt his own reasons for not coming to a bar again.

“Do you mind?” A cool voice said from behind the man, “Your peculiar smell is permeating my drink.”

The man leaned back and Harry could see the owner of the impolite, but honest voice. To his never-ending surprise there sat Draco Malfoy. It had been literally years since he’d seen Malfoy, he still looked much the same as he’d last seen him, though maybe his face had lost some of its custom glare. Sadly, the blonde had gone back to the stupid style he’d worn as a kid, it was stupid looking, but Harry felt nostalgic again.

“Now see here…” The man with the smell seemed prepared to be very offended by Draco’s words.

“Sikes, Mary has been asking for you. Why don’t you go have a chat with her?” The bartender interrupted.

The whiskered man, Sikes apparently, toddled off but grumbled under his breath as he went.

“Sorry about him. He’s just and old sop, he doesn’t mean any harm, sir.” She said to Harry with a smile, she gave Draco a stern look that he ignored.  “Here’s your drink.” She put down something that was glowing a fierce shade of red in front of Harry and then disappeared her own self.

Harry watched his drink with a nervous eye, he wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to find out what a Sorcerer’s Firecracker was exactly. His eyes flitted over to Draco who it turned out was only one stool away from him. He was looking into his own drink with a somewhat disdainful look that Harry recognized.

Deciding it would be easier to simply leave, Harry dumped a few galleons on the counter and started to slip away.

“What’s this? The Savior refusing a tribute? You’ll shock your fans, Potter.” Draco turned in his stool, his fingers playing with the straw in his drink, a small smile in place of the disdain he’d been expressing a minute ago.

“Stuff it, Malfoy.” Harry found the old insult rolled off his tongue without much difficulty.

“I mean it. If you don’t drink that drink they won’t talk about anything in this bar for another month.”

Harry tried to feign indifference but knew he was failing. He really didn’t want to upset people that much. “How would you know? Is this dive your regular hangout?” The little quaint bar seemed an odd place to find Draco, in his crisply pressed robes and stupid slicked back hair, he didn’t seem to fit in here at all.

The blonde looked a little surprised, “It was until you showed up. Now I’ll have to find somewhere else. It’s a pity, no one mixes a Bayou Bourbon like Susanna.” Draco swirled his straw one last time and then put the drink to his lips, draining the last drops.

With unintentional fascination, Harry watched Draco’s throat swallow, his pink tongue swiping his bottom lip, tasting the last of the drink.

Draco seemed unware that Harry’s mind had wandered, “Seriously, it was bad enough you were the golden boy at school, but now you’re going to get everything handed to you for the rest of your life.”

Harry shook his head a little, I did not just stare at Draco’s lips and wonder what his drink tastes like, he told himself firmly.

“You never understood. It isn’t like that.” Harry knew he didn’t need to justify himself, least of all to Draco, but for some reason he couldn’t walk away.

“Oh really?” Draco leaned an elbow on the bar and put his head in his hand, “So it is unusual for people to buy you drinks and shake your hand everywhere you go?”

Harry couldn’t really deny that, however, it wasn’t as glamorous as Draco was making it sound. More often than not, it was damned awkward and embarrassing. “I just had to quit my job.” He blurted out.

Blonde eyebrows rose in mock alarm, “Oh really? The perfect job you always wanted. Harry Potter, the famous auror. Why did you quit? They offered to make you the Minister of Magic?”

It was surprising to Harry that Draco knew that much about him, it had been in all the papers at the time but Harry didn’t think Draco would have cared that Harry had taken a job as an auror after his exams. Harry shuddered to think of the way the press had followed him around last year, waiting breathlessly for news about his possible career as an auror.

“I had to quit because no one took me seriously, because I couldn’t even do the damn job I wanted to do.” Harry said frustrated, he raked his fingers through his hair. Draco was looking at him, for once not looking like he was mocking, just listening. Harry hadn’t been able to tell his own friends about wanting to quit his work, they couldn’t understand but here was Malfoy, looking like he was actually interested in what Harry had to say. “I thought it was everything I wanted and they were trying to help. However, they just wanted to help themselves. That’s all this what you called ‘tribute’ is, that’s all I am to everyone, just a step ladder for their own fantasies or careers or a figurehead of some sort. Not even a person really.” Harry muttered the last bit, his eyes glanced up and caught Draco’s who was still listening with rapt attention.

“I don’t know why I am telling you any of this.” Harry must be out of his mind to be spilling everything like that to Draco Malfoy of all people. He turned to leave, the better he apparate out of here and got home the better.

“Your drink,” Draco reminded him, his cool voice slithering over to Harry.

Harry angrily turned and glared at Draco. He grabbed the glass and downed the drink in one swig. Instant regret followed.

Draco was laughing but Harry couldn’t even be sure he could hear the sound properly. His insides felt like dozens of firecrackers were sparking inside his bloodstream all over his body.

He rushed off to what he hoped was the men’s restroom and knelt in front of the toilet, sure he was going to hurl. Luckily, he didn’t, but he still felt queasy as hell. Harry sat there for a while, feeling the effects of the firecrackers slowly subside when he heard someone else let themselves into the room.

“Occupied.” Harry moaned from the floor.

“So you are still alive then?” Draco’s voice was full of laughter.

Harry’s mind cleared as he got angry, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see what the corpse of a hero might look like. My mistake,” Draco mocked.

“You are such a prat.”

“And you’re still a spoiled golden boy,” Draco countered quickly.

“Go away.” Harry felt properly miserable as he tried to stand up. Now that the firecracker wasn’t going inside of him, he felt the effects of the warm liquor in the drink, the liquor buzz didn’t help soothe his nerves, rather it made him feel more unsteady.

“I had to quit my job as well today. It seems misery loves company.” Draco was leaning against the door.

Harry turned on the water to wash his hands, “Why did you quit? They found out that you are just an ass?”

“No.” Draco’s eyes turned hard and the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees, “They were also living in the past. Just like your little worshippers.”

Harry sighed, he didn’t like Draco, not a single bit, but it was wrong that people would hold the past against him for several reasons. The most important reason was that Draco had had his time before the court just like every other witch and wizard after the war. They had decided that Draco hadn’t been capable of understanding his actions, he was ruled a minor and given a period of community service. As far as Harry knew, the service was already over and Draco should be welcomed back in society.

The older Harry was the angrier he felt of behalf of himself, Draco, and all the other children forced to fight in the war. It would have been more fitting to drag all the so-called adults on trial and demand their reasons for simply standing by while seventeen year olds were dying. However, that was an inner argument that Harry knew would never get him anywhere. As it was, he had decided a long time ago to not hold a single action from that time against Draco or any of the rest of them that had been kids at the time. Harry wasn’t sure that he was in a position to judge any of them really, look at Narcissa, without her, Harry would have died for sure.

“I’m sorry about your mom.” Harry grabbed a towel to dry his hands.

Draco flinched at the sudden topic shift, but he didn’t seem as angry as he had a moment ago, “Thank you. And thank you for those flowers by the way.”

Narcissa had died about a year ago, still on house arrest for her involvement during the war. However, it had been Harry’s testimony in court that kept her from joining Azkaban with her husband.

Harry wanted to say something more but a wave of dizziness hit him hard and he stumbled forward, falling almost into Draco’s arms.

Draco held up him up, his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Are you a total lightweight Potter?” He was chuckling again.

“Shut up.” Harry tried to shake off his hands but that only made him dizzier.

“Well it is either that, or you are finally ready to admit you are obsessed with me and throw yourself at my feet.” Draco smirked.

Well that was certainly a sobering thought, Harry frowned, “I am not obsessed with you.”

“Of course you are. You used to be so cute following me around everywhere, watching my every move.”

Harry finally managed to shake Draco’s hands off his shoulders, “Who’s the one following who around? _You_ are the one who followed _me_ in here!”

“You’re the one who drank that nasty drink just because I told you to, if you came in here and died they would probably blame me, I was just making sure that didn’t happen.”

“And I was not obsessed with you, I just knew you were up to no good so I sort of followed you around. It wasn’t like I was,” Harry floundered, he felt self-conscious suddenly discussing this in front of Draco, looking back on his actions even he had to admit he’d acted oddly, “It wasn’t like I was after you or anything.”

Draco laughed, the kind of superior laugh that said he knew the truth Harry was concealing. Not that Harry was concealing anything of course. “So you never thought of something like this?” Draco teased and pushed Harry roughly up against the wall, his hands on either side of Harry’s head and his body so close that Harry could feel the heat from him.

Unbidden, Harry’s pulse jumped and his heart began pounding. Draco was wearing some kind of scent that Harry couldn’t place, amber maybe, or something colder like iron. Draco’s body trapped Harry and when their eyes locked, Harry’s already overactive heart skipped a beat or two. He had never been this close to Draco’s eyes before; he’d never noticed the tiny flecks of gold in those deep grey eyes.

The blonde was smirking again, “Look at you,” He brushed the backs of his fingers over Harry’s slightly parted lips, “Just about begging for it.” Harry flinched when Draco touched him but he was still too stunned to move. When Draco teased him, Harry wanted to throw a fit but that thought quickly flew out the window when Draco kissed him.

It was a damn good kiss too. Harry was too surprised to react to the kiss but he could still tell that Draco certainly knew what he was about. He gently kissed Harry’s lips and then just slightly licked them for a moment, enough to make Harry feel his knees tremble.

Draco pulled away after that and for the first time Harry saw utter shock on Draco’s face. It may be possible that Draco was even more surprised by the kiss than Harry was. Harry felt himself blush hard as he saw Draco’s surprised face, looking like he’d just been caught at something he should have never done. He might not have seen it properly in the dim lighting of the bathroom but Harry was pretty sure he noticed a tiny pink flush to the top of Draco’s ridiculously perfect cheekbones.

“Well then. It was nice seeing you again, Potter.” Draco muttered and turned on his heel, no doubt to flee and not be seen for another couple years.

Harry felt the loss the moment that back turned to him, he wasn’t sure at all what he wanted but he knew that if Draco went through that door he would always have a moment of regret. And well… He was Gryffindor, they didn’t do regrets. The Malfoy who’d just kissed him hadn’t been the Malfoy he’d known before, they might be similar but they were different, and Harry wanted to know the difference.

Plucking up his courage Harry teased, “So you are the type who just kisses and runs, I see.”

Draco’s hand paused on the doorknob and he turned to look over his shoulder, he was obviously surprised still, his eyes flicking back and forth over Harry’s face. Whatever he saw on Harry’s face must have convinced him to come back, because in the space of a heartbeat he was back across the room, pushing Harry hard into the wall.

This time however, Harry was able to properly respond to Draco’s lips. He grabbed Draco’s robes, holding him close as Draco kissed him again. Again, Harry was frustrated that Draco was so damn good at kissing, it simply wasn’t fair. Harry wrapped an arm around the blonde’s neck and tried his best to not be simply swept away by Draco’s artful mouth.

However, more than that he was struck by how wonderful it was to be kissed by a man. Harry had been pretty sure about his orientation for some time now, but he’d never tried testing it out. It was a strange kind of luck that it was bloody Malfoy who was the one showing him how amazing intimacy could be with another man. The way that he kissed Harry hard, his large hands pressing on Harry’s lower back and messing up his hair, especially the way that he moaned when Harry ground his pelvis against his own, it was intoxicating.

“You taste like that awful drink,” Draco complained as he moved his hungry mouth to Harry’s jaw and neck.

Harry laughed, the alcohol was still pulsing through him and he hoped that his feeling wasn’t entirely due to it, but at the same time he wondered if he could use the liquor as an excuse for his actions.

He licked his own lips and tasted Draco’s saliva on them, “Well you taste like bourbon but you don’t hear me bitching,” he laughed.

Experimentally, he slid one hand down and cupped Malfoy’s ass, squeezing the tight muscle back there. Draco groaned a little as he did that and he bit down harder on Harry’s neck.

“Watch yourself, Potter,” Draco warned, finally coming back up and eyeing Harry, “You keep that up and I won’t let you leave here with your virginity intact,” he sucked Harry’s bottom lip for a moment before adding, “either of your virginities.”

Harry blushed hard at that statement, wild images running through his mind but foremost he was bothered that Draco had guessed so exactly that Harry was indeed a virgin. How had the blonde bastard guessed?

Draco chuckled when he saw the blush, he traced the side of Harry’s flushed face, “Oh so I was right.”

Harry moaned, it had been a shot in the dark but a good one. “Shut up.” He couldn’t say anything else. He shifted, feeling awkward suddenly, really, what was he doing here in a public bathroom with Draco Malfoy of all people; this couldn’t be what he wanted.

“Don’t worry. I happen to find it endearing,” Draco continued to tease him, biting the tip of his nose gently, “And it does explain why you are already like this,” Draco palmed Harry’s rapidly hardening erection through his trousers, “Want me to get you off, virgin boy?” Draco asked with mocking politeness.

Harry wanted to say no, he didn’t want to be teased or ‘gotten off’ by someone who didn’t even like him, but he didn’t have the willpower at the moment to say no.

Harry retaliated by reaching down and feeling that Draco might not be quite as hard as Harry, but he certainly hadn’t been indifferent to their make out session. “You can’t make fun of me for reacting if you are going to get like this yourself.”

“Don’t blame me for that. One of my favorite fantasies is playing out in front of me so of course I’m going to get a raging hard on.”

Harry blushed hard again and buried his face in Draco’s shoulder, ‘favorite fantasy’? That was beyond surprising for Harry to hear, since when had Malfoy fantasized about him?

“So is that a yes, or a no?” Draco asked, his hand still slightly rubbing Harry’s erection, trying to keep him focused.

Harry rocked his hips into that hand, delighted at how right everything felt on a physical level. “That’s a yes.” He finally said meekly. Later he could deal with the emotional quagmire he was sinking into, but for now, he wasn’t going to worry about it.

“Then admit you were obsessed with me.” Draco’s voice sounded almost like a command.

“Yeah right,” Harry scoffed. He wasn’t going to go that far even though Draco was a frightfully good kisser.

Draco smirked, “Your choice. I gave you the easy way out. You’ll wish you had taken me up on it later.” Draco opened Harry’s trousers and pulled out his hard cock. Harry shuddered when his hot flesh met the cooler air of the bathroom, he probably should have been embarrassed but he was too entranced at the sight of Draco’s long fingers sliding slowly from base to tip of Harry’s cock.

“Easy way out? What the hell do you have planned for me?” Harry was trying hard to focus on anything besides the image of Draco who was now teasing Harry’s leaking tip, sliding his finger around in the moisture that had gathered there.

“I told you,” Draco looked up at last and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips, “We are going to play out one of my favorite fantasies.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about that.” Harry started to complain but Draco was opening his own pants and Harry’s brain fizzled out of coherent thoughts when he saw Draco’s dick standing up proudly. Of course, in the theme of unfair things that always seemed to put Draco on top compared to Harry, Draco’s dick was bigger, though it was slightly narrower than Harry’s but that only made it look more attractive to Harry. Astonishingly, Draco was completely smooth down there, Harry wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or completely aroused at the fact that Draco Malfoy must shave his privates.

Before thinking better of it, he reached out and gently touched Draco’s cock, using the same motions that Draco had used on him a minute ago.

Draco kissed Harry’s neck while Harry explored for a minute, Harry even took the time to gently feel Draco’s balls, experimenting holding them in his hands.

Draco finally leaned up, a little flushed and out of breath, Harry was happy to notice.

“Are you done playing, Harry?” Draco pulled off Harry’s glasses, putting them in his robe pocket with a smirk.

Harry gulped, his mouth suddenly dry, it was the first time that Draco had called him by his first name and Harry was astonished by how it sounded slipping off Draco’s smooth tongue.

Without waiting for a reply, Draco kissed him again, leaving Harry completely at his experienced mercy. He used his hands to rub their cocks together. Harry moaned at the feeling, sinking his nails into Draco’s hips when Draco first touched their dicks together. The heat and sensations were beyond anything that Harry had ever tried to imagine. Even though he’d been pretty sure he was gay, he’d actively avoided fantasizing about being with a man, not yet comfortable with the idea. Now that he knew what he was missing, he wanted to go back in time and kick himself in the shorts for not trying this sooner.

“Draco.” Harry shuddered, their cocks were slick now, sliding in Draco’s hand and rubbing together in a wonderful friction. Harry quickly caught on how he was supposed to rock his hips into Draco’s hand to make it better for both of them. Draco gave him encouraging murmurs between kisses as Harry experimented with new ways to touch and taste Draco.

With the slightest bit of uncertainty Harry reached up to run his fingers through Draco’s stupid slicked back hair. Surprisingly, whatever he used to slick back his hair made it amazingly soft to the touch. Harry ran his fingers through it, the soft strands sliding over his fingers like water. Draco groaned into Harry’s mouth, the sound reverberating through Harry’s body.

“I like hearing you say my name like that. Do it again, Harry.” Draco smiled, biting Harry’s bottom lip.

Harry shook his head, he didn’t want to be teased anymore. Everything was too new and too raw at the moment, couldn’t Malfoy just be nice for once?

“Come on, Harry.” Draco was probably using Harry’s name on purpose Harry realized, knowing how seductive he could make it sound, “Say the name of the guy who was the first one to shove you down in a bathroom.” Draco guided Harry’s hand down to their rubbing cocks, using Harry to help fist them together.

Harry wanted badly to say something along the lines of his usual come backs, ‘sod off’ or ‘shut up’ but right now that would probably mean an end to the amazing feelings that Harry was riding high on at the moment.

Harry kissed him, not as talented as Draco of course, their teeth actually clanked together at first, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t a terrible kiss. “Draco.” Harry had meant to whisper in a sort of sullen tone but it came out all breathy and wanting. In fact, there was a disturbing number of whining noises coming out of him as Draco kept teasing him.

Draco smiled in triumph, “See? That wasn’t so hard.” He kissed Harry hard again and Harry was reduced to clinging to him, his knees trembled so hard that Harry doubted he was even standing on his own anymore. Draco’s kisses weren’t even as elegant as they’d been before, they’d become messy and wet, but somehow that was even more arousing.

“Damn it, Draco,” Harry cursed, he clutched Draco’s back, holding on for dear life.

“Are you close?” Draco was also breathing heavily, his hot breath panting on Harry’s face and just seeing him like that was more than Harry could have ever anticipated.

Harry nodded, biting his lips.

Draco kissed Harry, stopping him from chewing through his lip, “It’s okay. Just go ahead and cum, Harry.”

Harry tried to say something as a reply but only got as far as “Draco-” before he came, shooting all over the two of them. Pleasure erupted from between Harry’s legs but echoed throughout his body until he was shaking all over from the force of his orgasm. His knees finally gave out and Draco had to press him even harder into the wall to keep him upright. Draco was right behind him though, coming just as hard, his teeth biting down hard on Harry’s neck, probably marking him in a way that everyone would notice.  

They stood panting against one another for a moment, both enjoying the afterglow. Harry stood on his shaking legs again, grateful that he hadn’t’ just fallen down to his knees in front of Draco entirely. Draco put Harry’s glasses back on, gently curling his fingers behind Harry’s ears.

“Ready to admit that you were obsessed with me?” Draco asked.

Harry felt annoyed at that, his tick of annoyance pushing back his afterglow, “Why are you so pushy about that?” His voice felt raw and his lips were already feeling overused and swollen.

Draco shrugged and began pulling himself together, using his wand to clean up the considerable mess the two of them were covered in, “I suppose because if you admit that much, then I was hoping it meant that you wanted it to be me who pushed you against a wall in here. And any guy wouldn’t have gotten the same reaction from you.”

Harry blinked in surprise, “Are you saying that you are actually jealous? Or are you saying that you just hope I’m not easy?”

“I’m saying that I want to know, did you get excited because it was finally a chance to have your first gay experience? Or were you excited because your longtime crush was the one who did it to you?”

Harry blushed again and turned away, looking in the mirror on the pretext of fixing his hair. “I don’t know,” he lied, not even able to look Draco in the eye.

Draco was silent for a moment, “That is that then. Good luck, cherry boy.” He added a final mock and then apparated away.

Harry was left feeling physically better than he had in a long time but terribly confused and more than a little sad.

 

Weeks went by with no further sign of Draco. Harry was sure that he’d almost seen him about a dozen times, from across the street or in a book store, but by the time he’d crossed the space between them, Draco was gone. Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. The name swirled around his mind until it was hard to think about anything else.

The fact that Harry was now one hundred percent positive he was gay had bothered him some but it wasn’t the pressing issue at the moment. Harry had been thinking that way for a while and even Ron and Hermione seemed to be suspicious, it had been years since they’d tried to set him up with a girl. Coming out was a different matter, that would probably go over fairly well, the wizarding community at large was very accepting of the fact that there were other sexualities besides hetero. However, there were bound to be drawbacks at some point and Harry wanted to tread carefully.

No, the hard question was what to do about the fact that it was Draco. Harry hated what Draco had suggested, that it could have been any guy to push him down. Harry knew that it couldn’t have been just any guy. However, then the logical conclusion would be that somehow, on some level, Harry thought about Draco as someone special. As Harry thought about it, he did have to admit that there had been a few wet dreams that featured Draco back when they were First Years, but Harry had quickly buried those memories. Then the confusing years where Harry was sure that Draco was out to get him, so Harry followed him everywhere and ended up spending most of his day thinking about Draco, so whatever dreams he’d had during that time had been explained away as well. Reflecting on that, Harry had to admit that there was an underlying attraction that he’d always felt for the blonde.

However, it was beyond crazy to think anything more about him, wasn’t it? Harry considered the rest of their relationship, even ignoring the things that Draco had personally done before the war, there was still a lot left that did not point in the direction of Harry and Draco being able to have anything more than a casual sort of nodding acquaintance.

However, what kind of relationship did Draco want? Harry felt annoyed because he didn’t even know that much. Did Draco simply want a chance to fulfill his fantasies? Did he care about Harry at all? Was he just as obsessed?

Harry went round and round mentally until he was almost ill from it all. After all, illness could only explain why he found himself after so many years, standing at Malfoy Manor.

 

Draco himself opened the door but he didn’t look at all surprised to see Harry standing there, “Come in.” Draco stood aside and let Harry cross the threshold.

“Wow. You’ve done some redecorating,” Harry looked around and saw that what had in his memory been a dark and oppressive place was now still dramatic, but not frightening or oppressive at all.

“Somewhat,” Draco smiled a little, the corners of his mouth just barely picking up but Harry could feel the honest pride Draco must be feeling while looking at his home.

Harry was entranced by that smile, he’d never seen anything like that expression on Draco’s face. How many more expressions might Draco have lurking under his usual mask?

“So to what do I owe this pleasure, Potter?”

Harry frowned, he still wasn’t sure this was a good idea and Draco wasn’t making it any easier, “You were probably right. I’ve had a slight crush on you for a long time, maybe even a minor obsession,” Harry muttered, but the next part he spoke loud and clear, “I wouldn’t just let anyone do that sort of thing to me, you know. It might not have been special to you but it was to me.” Merlin, he wished he’d rehearsed more, that last bit had sounded so pathetic.

Draco smirked again and rocked back on his heels, looking absolutely like a cat who had gotten his cream, “See? That wasn’t so hard.”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck in exasperation, “I knew this was a bad idea.”

Draco closed the distance between them and put his own hand on the back of Harry’s neck, “No it was a good idea. I’m about to show you exactly how good of an idea and how special that day was so me,” Draco said with a winning smile.

Harry laughed a little nervously, he had no idea what he had just stepped into but he knew one thing for sure, he just might become obsessed with Draco’s smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my beta [Shades_0f_Cool](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shades_0f_Cool) . I must have had some Felix Felicis at some point to earn you as a beta. Thanks!


End file.
